So In Love With Two
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: This is a TavVrisJohn fic I wrote out of boredom. While taking a break, Vriska tries to sort out some thoughts. SPOILERS! I own nothing!


_**Why. Do. I. Love. This. Love. Triangle?!**_

_**I have no clue what started this, but I am in love with TavVrisJohn!  
**_

_**Sad thing is, it was cannon for a bit and I think it still is... So much love for this love triangle, you don't even know!**_

_**Based off the song: So In Love With Two**_

_**Will be left as a one shot... Maybe... I don't know!  
**_

* * *

Vriska had Tavros set the maps down as they took a quick break. She knew better then to rest for too long. Tavros passed out under the shade of a rock and she watched him for a bit. The blue blood sat down on a rock not to far away from the tired troll and her maps. She was trying to fix whatever she was feeling. A part of her still felt the flipping spades for the little Nitram, but the other part... Was still flushed for John. She buried her face in her hands, trying to think this out.

_Who are you flushed for? The Nitram or the John human?_ She asked herself. Vriska looked at Tavros, sound asleep. She thought about John, who was God knows where right now. Her mind was flooding with thoughts on both of them. She remembered hr kiss with Tavros, how wrong she felt when she killed him, and the joy she felt when he forgave her for killing him The her thoughts switched. John had been so nice to her, tried so hard to give her someone to talk to, he even went on a date with her. She looked up hopelessly at the sky from her hands.

_... Yes..._

_Yes? What do you mean yes!_ She bit her bottom lip as she thought about how she answered herself. She felt as helpless as a wing-beast who forgot how to fly while is was trying to flee for it's life.

_I love them both..._ Vriska took notice of Tavros when he rolled over, but he was still sound asleep to her luck. A sigh of relief escaped her ash she set her hands on her lap. She'd die again if Tavros saw how pitiful she felt. She had never felt this before and the thoughts were tearing away at her.

_You CAN'T love both of them! Choose only one! You hear m-_ She knocked away these thoughts as they continued to scream at her like a lusis who was enraged with a naughty wriggler. They weren't helping her issue right now and they probably never would if she continued to let them rant. She loved both of them, even if they both were a bit strange. She kicked the sand in anger, which caused the brown blooded troll to wake up. He blinked up at her sleepily.

"Vriska? You okay?" His voice sounded tired and a bit strained, as if he was having a hard time trying to read her emotions.

"I'm fine, now let's get moving!" She tried not to snap at him, so she did her best to make it sound like an order instead. He only nodded and grabbed the maps. Vriska led the way, Tavros right behind her. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to say or think.

"Um, Vriska?" Tavros asked, sounded timid, but not as badly as he use to be.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face him. Her white eyes locked with his and a brown blush spread on his face.

"I-I just wanted to say-"

"Guys! Is that you?!" A voice called out from not too far off. Vriska turned quickly and saw the owner of the voice. It was John! He had returned! The godtier boy ran over to them with a grin on his face. He stopped not too far from Vriska and Tavros.

"John! You found us!" Vriska exclaimed with a grin of her own.

"Of course!" He said. The cerulean blooded troll turned to face Tavros, who quickly fixed his frown when she did. His eyes met hers and he did his best not to show any ill emotions.

"Soooooooo, Tavros, you were saying?" She asked, almost innocently enough.

"...I-I just wanted to comment on how you're such a great leader you are..." He muttered, trying so hiding the bitterness in his voice that he felt towards the human.

_Make up your mind._ She heard the voice whisper.

"Thanks, Tavros." She gave the brown blood a nod.

"So, you two got the whole map, yet?" John asked, turning the she-troll's attention back to him.

"Not yet, but we'll have it done soon enough, you can be sure of that. All we need to do is wait." She told him.

"Mind if I rejoin the crew?" His question was simple one that needed only a simple answer.

"Not at all." Vriska said. "The more followers, the better!" Her fanged grin appeared as John nearly jumped with joy.

"Thanks!" He said happily. His eyes lit up behind his glasses.

'~stup~~~hu~~n...' She heard Tavros mutter, not really hearing it too well, but enough to know he was talking to himself.

_He's still a horrible whisperer._ She commented to herself, her mind set off the old topic for a second. Vriska over looked both of them as they stood, not side by side, but close enough. That same, deep, bitter feeling reared it's ugly woof-beast shaped head. Her mind was taken over by the thoughts, even if she didn't let them see it.

_How can I pick? I love them both..._

* * *

**_Not sure if I will continue this, but I did have fun typing it. While listening to said song, I thought instantly of this paring._**

**_I ship JohnVris and my brother is getting me hooked on TavVris.  
_**

**_Don't be scared to comment.  
_**

**_I'm working very hard on my typing skills, and this is just a small example.  
_**

**_I'm also working on a KurlMeul one-shot for a friend :)  
_**


End file.
